Baby You Can Drive My Car Quintis
by Ava.Quinn.Curtis
Summary: Happy helps Toby buy a new car. Requested by largeskinnycapp2sugars from tumblr.


**(A/N : Requested by largeskinnycapp2sugars from tumblr. Hope you guys like it!)**

"Okay now remember, do not yell at the guy when he comes to you with his honeyed voice like -How can I help you?-"

Happy and Toby were walking down the aisles, only distractedly looking at the cars around them.

"That's crap. We're not idiots, we can buy a car." Happy grumbled, kicking a pebble that was on her way.

The mechanical genius wasn't feeling well being here, with Toby. She didn't want to come in the first place, and still being mad at the shrink for what he did at the restaurant was part of the reason why.

"Maybe I won't get mad if you just don't get fooled again." Happy had stopped in front of a car. A dusty Jeep.

"W-What? Excuse me, we don't all make our way through the car dealership and know exactly what to buy." Toby's eyes were wide open as Happy was barely listening. "So we tend to listen to the guy's advices."

"And that's where you make a great mistake, Curtis. Those are sales techniques. You want to buy a certain car or home appliance, the seller will always try to convince you to buy something else, telling it'll last longer, it'll work better."

Toby would not interrupt Happy as she was explaining this to him. He was giving her all his attention, until he saw the dealership with a client, throwing glances at them.

"And if he tries to sell you a whole bunch of stuff that are supposed to extend the life of your vehicle, say 'no thanks'. Those are just decorations and a good way to make you spend your money."  
Happy was running her fingers on the hood of the car, not paying attention to the dirt ; her eyes were twinkling and Toby loved to see this. "Plus, I guarantee that if you buy this car, I will definitely get in it." Happy's grin was showing, and Toby suddenly turned around to face her with googly eyes.

"That's a buying criterion I will seriously have to consider." The shrink gave her a wink she pretended not to see as the dealership was coming.

"How can I help you?" Happy was leaning on the hood of the vehicle and she did not take a second to stand up straight when she heard the honeyed voice.

"Hey," Toby shook his hand. "I'm looking for a new car, you know something cool to roll with and Ms Grumpy over here seems to like this one." After pointing out at Happy, the shrink gave her a provoking smile.

"You let your girl choose your car?" The seller laughed, thinking Toby would follow but the psychiatrist rubbed his neck, definitely uncomfortable, and nervous about Happy's reaction.

"Excuse me" Toby interrupted her. "She's not my girl. Not anymore." His voice was suprisingly soft, but catchy as Happy looked down.

"Actually the guy knows nothing about vehicles. I'm the mechanic so I'm here to make sure he doesn't get robbed." Toby grinned and slightly nodded at hearing this.  
"Alright ma'am, I didn't mean to offend you." "Yeah Mr Null over here didn't mean to offend me neither." The mechanical genius was looking straight at the dealer as Toby now in her back analyzing the Jeep gave her a painful look.

"Well this car is a dump, nothing to do with it, I was going to take it off from sale anyway. Perhaps you'd like to see another car..."

Toby stared at Happy who shrugged, meaning the shrink was free to do what he wanted. He then looked at the dealership and smiled.

"No, you know what? I really like this one."

Happy stayed next to the car while Toby was signing a pile of papers, and when he came back, she was already smiling at him.

"Congrats, Curtis. Glad you didn't succumb to the temptation of a brand new sports car." She said, removing the poster indicating the car's price.

The shrink laughed while they both got into the car. "He said it was a dump because of the engine and the seals that will need to be changed very soon. So I managed to negociate."  
"Good" She nodded, pressing her lips.  
"You got pieces to fix that at the garage?" Toby asked as his question was almost useless.  
"I can even get you tinted windows," she grinned "and a new driver's seat. This one's dying."

Toby laughed as he started the car, and they both listened to the engine's noise.

"The engine seems pretty good to me." Happy stated.  
"I'll let you drive it" he said. The shrink smiled at her, and her eyes laid on him in a way he had missed.

"I sure hope so."


End file.
